


Eoin

by Hillena



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q can't handle it with everything that's on his plate (also, James is slightly confused).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eoin

**Author's Note:**

> Pronounced as _eye-oh-win_ , [here](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/beans) (2-a), 2/16 is from a Tumblr post I saw, w/c I am currently doing, w/c I can't link b/c I can't find the post. Can someone link it?

_/////////, //////—“_

_12/14_ – I had to fix Bond’s equipment, _again._ I also couldn’t go to Eoin’s event, _again._

_12/15 –_ Bond asked me out on a date. I respond by giving him his Walther.

_12/16 –_ “When was the last time you got laid?”Eve asked. I lie.

_12/19 –_ I (finally) asked M for a day off to make up for Eoin.

_12/20 –_ 003 _almost_ broke my scrabble mug. He ‘apologizes’ by giving me his number.

_12/22 –_ “Give it back in one piece,” I said two days ago. Bond had given me his Walther back _piece by piece._

_12/24 –_ After I turned on the lights, I see that the flat was full of streamers. In the kitchen table, there was a cake. I had forgotten my birthday, _again._

_12/25 –_ I take Eoin to the Eye then spent the night at Sherlock’s flat.

_12/27 –_ At my door step, I find a parcel. Inside you shall see a scarf and a beanie.

_12/28 –_ At my doorstep, I see a present. In it you will find gloves and socks.

_12/29 –_ I wore everything Bond had given me, except the scarf. He asked why. “Eoin couldn't find her’s and she was already late. So, I gave her mine.”

_12/30 –_ M asked about Eoin then gave me a few days off to spend with her. How _thoughtful_ of him.

_12/31 –_ Bond asked me to watch fireworks with him. I said that I was at my brother’s flat with Eoin.

 

_////, /////—“_

_1/4 –_ I asked Q on another date (because I am _very_ persistent). He said he had to pick Eoin up (who _is_ she?).

_1/6 –_ I followed Q back to his flat. I couldn’t see who Eoin was.

_1/7_ – Q knew I followed him home.

_1/10 –_ I planned on moving in to the flat next to his.

_1/13 –_ I ask M for Q’s file, “Whatever for?” Obviously, he wouldn’t give it to me. So, I ask about his girlfriend. Apparently, there _was_ no girlfriend.

_1/15 –_ I move into the flat next to his, as planned. He is not happy (I am, though).

_1/20 –_ No girlfriend yet.

_1/22 –_ I feel like Q knew I wanted to know who Eoin is.

_1/25 –_ Q told me to move out (I don’t).

_1/27 –_ I hear Q arguing with someone over the phone (still can’t tell is girlfriend or boyfriend).

_1/30 –_ I sneak into Q’s flat after a mission, planning to make him dinner. I go into the kitchen, I see a little girl, tinkering with Q’s old ASUS, “You’re the man who daddy doesn’t like,” And her eyes fall back to the laptop screen.

(When did Q become a father?)

 

_/////////, //////—“_

_2/1 –_ Eoin told me that Bond broke into the flat and made her a ‘very nice dinner’ (she continued ‘what’s not to like about a person who knows how to cook, daddy?’ _I actually make your meals, sweets._ ).

I rubbed a hand over my face, ‘Fucking hell,’ I breathe.

She sat at the couch and put on reruns of Doctor Who, ‘Daddy!’ She said sardonically, ‘Swear jar!’

_2/3 –_ Bond asked me how I became a father, “If you don’t stop flirting with the barista, you’ll lose your target.” Then, there was chatter.

_2/4 –_ I told M that I have to go home early. Its dad’s birthday and I never miss going to his grave with Sherlock and Mycroft then pick up Eoin from school.

_2/7 –_ Bond asked me why I didn’t come to work the day before. I didn’t answer and kept on tracking the Japanese terrorists. Instead of leaving, he gave me a plate of Palmiers, which, mind, I hadn’t breathed a word to any living soul about.

_2/10 –_ I picked up Eoin from school because Eve reminded me to go home. Eoin told me that ‘the man I don’t like’ gave her _Vol-au-vents_ yesterday, ‘Daddy,’ She raised a brow at me, ‘did you tell him?’

_2/14 –_ I rang M’s office to inform him that I won’t be able to go to work because Eoin had caught the flu ( _How?_ ). Bond (as always) just strolled in, uninvited, saying that he can take care of her since he was on leave (as expected, impromptu), and that I head on to work. I was already late, so I go.

When I got home, there was a candle lit dinner in the kitchen. _How did I forget Valentine’s Day?_

_2/15 –_ Eoin gave me an empty jar. She said that I was supposed to put a piece of paper that had a good thing that happened each day until it’s filled up and to be read on New Year’s Eve.

_2/16 –_ To make her happy, I put one into the jar. ‘Eoin liked the breakfast I made’, Reading back to me, ‘Stupid, daddy!’ She laughed.

_2/19 –_ I was almost late in picking up Eoin from school. But when I got there, they said that she’d already been picked up. I panicked then remembered that I put a chip in her school ID and backpack. It said that she was back at the flat.

How did she— _Bond._

_2/21 –_ I took Eoin to the park. I saw her play with Hal by the swing set. She was hauled up by James from behind. She shrieked and laughed, chasing him round the playground. I’d’ve stood up and took her home but, they looked so precious ( _a dangerous man, precious?_ ).

_////, /////—“_

_2/21 –_ Q’S KID IS SO ADORABLE _I CAN’T FUCKING STAND IT_.

_2/23 –_ There was knock on my door, precisely 02.43 in the morning. I looked around, no one. I looked down, there was little Eoin, one hand rubbing at her eye, the other holding her stuffed tiger, ‘I had a bad dream and, daddy just got home.’ I scooped her up and brought her next door for some milk.

She told me about her dream, a man in a black suit with a key and another man, also in a suit, with a rifle (which she described as a ‘very long Walther’.).

_2/28 –_ I tell Q about how Eoin had a nightmare just hours after he got home. I watched as Q threaded his fingers in his hair and pulled at it, clearly mad at his own self. I turned for the door, I heard him mutter something akin to ‘Why am I always not there’, to leave him in peace when he said, ‘Thank you. For being there, I mean.’

 

2/29 – Eoin asked me to help her study for her Maths test. ‘Why the hell do you have a test? And whe—’ She stomped out and came back carry a jar that said, swear jar.

‘Pay up, potty-mouth.’

_3/2 –_ Eoin invited me to dinner next door for dinner. Q was not pleased. Yet he still accommodated me (he must really love his kid, being able to _not_ throw me out). I didn’t know he could cook. ‘I don’t want my greens, daddy. It’s such a big pile of beans,’ She spat. ( _Beans?_ )Q points to the swear jar, she stomped over to it.

_3/5 –_ I asked Q on a (because I am determined to have him) date. He said that I should come with him to Eoin’s piano recital. ‘I’m sure she’d love it if you were there.’ YES (times infinity).

_3/7 –_ She played Elgar’s _Concert Allegro, Op. 46._ It was the most impressive thing I’ve seen a five year old do. When she finished, she curtseyed then ran off to hug us both.

_3/10 – I won’t be able to pick Eoin up from school. Q_

When I got to the gate, she was sitting on a bench, her knees bandaged, her eyes all red and puffy. I asked how she scraped her knees, her swaying our hands as we walked home.

‘The boys pushed me off the swing because they said I was too small and too young to be in the same grade as them,’ She stomped her feet, ‘but I’m smarter _and_ better than them!’ Just like you father then, I thought.

I scooped her into my arms, ‘I know, sweets, I know.’

_/////////, //////—“_

_3/12 –_ Apparently, tomorrow is ‘bring you kid to work’ day.

_3/13 –_ I rang Eoin’s school to say that she’d caught the flu again (obviously not). We took a cab and through the cab ride, she pestered me about teaching her how to assemble a gun.

I agreed so she’d stop screaming through the whole walk down to Q-branch.

_10.45 –_ Eoin is mobbed by the Q-branch kids. ‘I will wipe you off the face of the Earth if you don’t go away,’ She threatened them (she actually can). ‘ _Awww,_ ’ they say in unison. ‘Daddy!’

_11.06 –_ “Daddy, where’s the tea?”

_11.30 –_ I left her in my office with my old ASUS.

_11:35_ – I came back to see that she and Bond are watching a movie, ‘Why can’t I watch movies like this, daddy?’ Bond mouths something like ‘ _Taken 2_ ’, ‘You’re never fun with movies, unlike potty-mouth over here.’

_12.01 –_ After I came back from the restroom, I saw that Eoin was standing on a stack of (my) books (from my office shelves), ‘I got tired of the movie and saw that your laptop was vacant. Also, they’re not in Germany,’ I looked at the screen to see that the Japanese terrorists were in Paris. She shook her head then jumped off (which gave me a mini heart attack) the stack of books, ‘Stupid, daddy,’ And skipped off to my office (which earned another ‘awww’ from the interns, or what Eve calls the ‘Q-branch kids’.)

_12.30_ – There was a tug at my cardigan, ‘Daddy, I’m hungry.’ I pointed to one of my minions to finish the job and do it properly. ‘I am, too, sweets,’ I took her hand and led her to the break room.

_12.45_ – ‘Will you—’ She lowered her voice, ‘Daddy, will you teach me, now?’ I told her to ask Bond. Then there was a frown on her face ( _why?_ ). ‘Where is he?’

‘He’s lounging in my office,’ Her frown deepened.

_13.15 –_ I go to my office to get my scrabble mug to make myself some tea when I find Bond and Eoin on my chair, napping away the time. I snap a photo and take my mug, snickering away to the break room.

 

////, /////—“

 

 _13.30 –_ Eoin asked me if I could take her the park because Q is busy.

On the way, she asked me if I liked Q.

‘I do,’ I laughed, ‘How did you know?’

‘Because you give daddy presents, and make me dinner, and take care of me and him.’

_13.40 –_ 221 is not the park. We were in front of an apartment building. She brought out a key and handed it to me. I was about to ask where she’d gotten it but, she beat me to it, ‘I took it from the key bowl this morning.’

I open the door and she runs up the steps, myself following behind her. She gave me another key, ‘Why don’t we just knock?’ So, we did.

A sandy haired man (who was probably in his forties, wearing an atrocious jumper) answered the door, ‘Uncle John!’ She flung herself at him. He hauled her up into his arms, her wrapping her arms around his neck, ‘You shall now officially meet daddy’s boyfriend.’ ( _Boyfriend?)_ She points to me, I smile and wave.

_13.50 –_ Apparently Q’s name is Edmund and is part of the Holmes family (so that why he became Quartermaster) then changed his surname to Boothroyd because he didn’t want to be differentiated _because_ he was a Holmes. And his birthday is on Christmas Eve. And that the boy Eoin was playing with in the park was her cousin Hamish.

And Sherlock Holmes was the undercover police officer in Italy three years ago.

_14.00_ – He (Sherlock) just walked in, Hamish in his arms. ‘Father took me to my first crimescene!’ I see John glaring at him, I laugh inwardly.

_14.14 –_ Sherlock told me about Q’s Uni days. How they graduated together (except the fact that Sherlock’s 5 years his senior, which fucked my mind six ways to Sunday), how Q hacked into the school’s main frame and put a failing mark on the students they detest, how they didn’t speak for almost two years because of some ‘petty feud’.

And how he got his last girlfriend pregnant, who died giving birth to Eoin.

( _That’s how._ )

_14.30 –_ ‘Let’s go. Daddy’s bound to be panicking now,’ She smiled mischievously. I asked why we even go to 221, ‘Daddy didn’t teach me how to assemble a gun.’ There was a frown on her face.

‘I will.’ Her frown deepened.

‘It’s supposed to be daddy.’

_14.45_ –Eoin said something to Q then stomped over to me, her eyes a tad watery. She starts to cry quietly, I scoop her into my arms, her face pressed into the crook of my neck. ‘Why aren’t you my daddy,’ She muttered.

_14.55_ – She took a kip in my office. I was supposed to leave her in peace but before I could even close the door, she was already awake (light sleeper), ‘Can we go to daddy’s boss?’

_15.00_ – We went to M’s office, Eoin in my arms. M’s brows knitted, I say that she’s Q’s kid, ‘Ah.’ I let her down then she approached him, ‘Mr. Mallory, sir. Can you—’

‘How do you know my name?’

‘After I got tired of waiting for daddy so I went through his notes. Mr. Bond over there can’t be ‘Mallory’, so ‘Mallory’ must be you.’ _Smart kid, ‘_ Also, when I grow up, can I work here? _’_

‘Are you qualified?’ He joked.

‘I’ve  just helped daddy locate the Japanese terrorists you’ve been tracking for months when you thought they were in Germany, but actually in Paris and the ones in Germany were just decoys to lead daddy nowhere,’ M raised his brows.

_15.05 –_ She continued, ‘So, going back, can you let daddy go home?’

M’s brows furrowed, “Whatever for?”

Her answer was simple yet had all the meaning one needed to hear from a child who has a parent like Q, ‘I miss my daddy.’

 

/////////, //////—“

 

 _15.15_ – I heard Eoin shrieking my title over and _over_ in the halls of Q-branch. When she was next to me, I hum in response, ‘Mr. Mallory said you can go home now!’ _How does she know M’s name?_ I take her hand and pull her into my office, ‘I can’t go home, sweets,’ I said to her, ‘I’m working.’

 

‘But, M said you could,’ She crossed her arms. I told her that I’m very busy with work, and that I’ll teach her how to assemble a gun tomorrow.

‘M said you could’ Her eyes began to water, I pulled her into an embrace but she pushed me away, shaking her head, ‘I miss you, daddy,’ She runs out of my office.

I turned around, I saw Bond calming her down (I’m such a bad father).

I walked toward the two, taking Eoin. I pressed a kiss on the crown of her head, the apology like a mantra in my head, ‘I’m sorry.’

_15.30_ – I put her to bed and made way to the kitchen to make some tea. I sat in the kitchen, my fingers threaded in an unruly mop that is my hair, occasionally tugging on it, waiting for the kettle to boil.

There was a knock on my door, it was Bond. He’d brought home my laptop and notes. I set them down after he gave them to me. He gave me a hug. _Thank you, I need one._ I hugged him back. I felt him press a kiss atop my head, I smiled. I pulled away and said ‘thank you’.

When the kettle boiled, I turned it off then poured some into my mug. Then I saw Eoin by the door frame, one hand rubbing at her eye, the other clutching her stuffed tiger.

‘I’m sorry, daddy,’ I apologize, too, ‘I’m sorry for making you go home when you have to work.’

I held out my arms and hauled her up, wrapping her arms around my neck, slightly swaying, humming one of Saint-Sean’s pieces.

_15.56_ – We sat on a park bench. Eoin wanted Bond to come so; I was forced to go next door. So, again, we sat on a park bench, Eoin between us. She talked about piano class, scraping her knees, next week’s recital and so on. Then she ran over to the swing set.

_16.08_ – I kept a watchful a on her. I felt Bond scoot closer, ‘You think she planned this?’

‘What?’ But before he could answer, Eoin came running back, muttering something into my ear then ran back.

‘So,’ I started, ‘She tells me you’re in love with me.’

‘I am,’ he said simply.

‘I think I am, too.’

I think everything’s sorted.


End file.
